fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilbert
|fullname = Gilbert Pronislav Gustave Eddie Dominic (real name) |jap_fullname = |gender = Male |race = Human |relatives = Dominic (Ancestor) Baron Dominic (Younger Brother) Unnamed Wife Annette (Daughter) |nationality = Holy Kingdom of Faerghus |residence = Garreg Mach Monastery |occupation(s) = Teacher at the Officers Academy One of the Knights of Seiros Royal Knight (Formerly) Baron Dominic (Formerly) |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |class = Fortress Knight |voiceby = Doug Stone |jap_voiceby = Hiriomichi Kogami |birthday = January 26|fod_birth = 26th of the Guardian Moon, Imperial Year 1124|age = 56 (Pre-timeskip) 61 (Post-timeskip)|home = Barony of Dominic Fhirdiad|faction(s) = Knights of Seiros|firstseen = Chapter 5: Tower of Black Winds|firstjoined = Chapter 5: Tower of Black Winds (Ally unit) Chapter 13: Reunion at Dawn (Azure Moon)|firstfought = Chapter 12: Outset of a Power Struggle}} Gilbert is a character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. He teaches at the Officers Academy and is one of the Knights of Seiros. As an instructor at the Academy, he offers lessons in Lances and Axes. Profile One of the Knights of Seiros, Gilbert was originally Gustave, a noble from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. He can be a hard person to get to know, though he does seem to love fishing and cooking. He is Annette's father, but has not seen or spoken to her in years after changing his name. Gilbert was once Baron Gustave Dominic, a knight who protected the royal family of Faerghus. Following the Tragedy of Duscur in Imperial Year 1176, in which King Lambert and many other nobles were killed, Gilbert was deeply appalled by his inability to protect the king. He renounced his noble title, which was then passed onto his younger brother, before going onto a self-imposed exile. Both Annette and his wife would be taken care of by his younger brother. He would eventually find employment in the Knights of Seiros, going under the alias Gilbert Pronislav. By Imperial Year 1180, he still is among the strongest soldiers of the Knights and has unexpectedly been reunited with his daughter who joined the Blue Lions house, though he purposefully keeps his distance from her, much to her displeasure. Gilbert joins Byleth's chosen house on their mission to reclaim the Lance of Ruin from Miklan. War Phase Crimson Flower Gilbert will become an enemy unit to defend Garreg Mach against the Imperial Army. If Annette was recruited into the Black Eagles and fights against him, he will demand his daughter to throw down her arms, but when she refuses, he will reluctantly tell her that he must kill her. Once defeated, he retreats. During the war phase, he will fight against the Black Eagle Strike Force when they storm Fhirdiad, with Annette fighting along with him if she wasn't drafted into the player's army. If she was drafted and fights him, he will once again express regret at having to kill his daughter, declaring that this is a chastisement from the Goddess. This time, he meets his end for good should he be defeated. Azure Moon After the five year timeskip, Gilbert has searched for Dimitri, whom he finds fighting bandits in a nearby town. Gilbert alongside the reunited Blue Lions rescue Dimitri and Byleth, the latter whom had been missing over the five years. With the unrest in Faerghus and having previously served under King Lambert, Gilbert pledges loyalty to Dimitri and assists him throughout his campaign against the Empire. He primarily serves as an adviser, helping to guide Dimitri throughout the war. While at unease by Dimitri's initial unhinged behavior, he provides his support and provides alternatives to not only help Dimitri achieve his goals, but not act too rashly or recklessly on his initial quest for vengeance. Paralogue Should Annette be in the same army as Gilbert and the two have established a C-Support, Annette decides to visit her uncle in order to obtain the Hero's Relic of House Dominic, Crusher, in order to give their army a boost in power. Gilbert advises that she does not do this as House Dominic has sided with Cornelia and will likely not give it. Despite this, Annette has decided to pursue the weapon anyways and Gilbert goes off with her to protect her, but asks Byleth and their army to wait outside just in case a fight happens. Just as he expected, his brother refuses to hand her the weapon and even threatens to capture her. Thanks to Byleth and their army, Lord Dominic is defeated, but left alive as the battle was merely a ploy to not only hand Crusher to Annette, but also protect his people from Cornelia's wrath. He promises to Gilbert to keep his wife safe while they continue their fight. Gilbert thanks Byleth in the aftermath of the battle and asks for them to continue to protect his daughter. Verdant Wind If Annette was drafted into the player's army during the academy phase, after Dimitri's death at the hands of Imperial soldiers in the aftermath of Chapter 17, "Blood of the Eagle and Lion", she will mention that Gilbert was seen carrying his liege's body away from Gronder Field if spoken to at the monastery during Chapter 18. Gilbert himself does not appear during the battle or at all during the route, however. Silver Snow In the aftermath of the skirmish in the Great Bridge of Myrddin, Gilbert arrives to talk with Byleth and Seteth. He asks whether they could allow troops from the Kingdom to pass through in order to invade the Empire and whether the Church of Seiros are willing to join forces for the invasion. No matter what choice Byleth chooses, Seteth refuses to join forces with the Kingdom as he would rather have the Church acquire time to recover their troops and resources but allows Gilbert and the Kingdom troops to pass the bridge. Later on, Church soldiers reported to Byleth and Seteth regarding the aftermath of the three-way battle on Gronder Field, and that Gilbert is among the fallen alongside Dimitri. If Annette was recruited into the Black Eagles, she mourns his death. Personality Gilbert is a deeply religious, serious and polite person. His expression doesn't change much, nor does he talk much about himself or his past. Deep down, he is a stalwart, honest, and loyal knight having served for years under King Lambert. However, the Tragedy of Duscur changed him as his failure to protect the king or die for him became one of his greatest regrets of his life. This has also prompted him to help Dimitri, so that he can atone for not protecting Lambert by protecting his son. He is a voice of reason and wisdom, effectively assisting Dimitri in the Azure Moon route to not only appease his desire for vengeance, but also guide him on a path that benefits the greater picture of the future for Faerghus. In his supports with Ashe, he helps him practice his skills and tells him the core principles that a knight must always remember. While he decided to separate himself from his family out of shame by his own volition, he never forgot his family. He stubbornly refused to interact with his daughter even after she had been accepted into the Officer's Academy where he worked, as he felt that he does not deserve to be with his family. If Annette and Gilbert are given time together, they can eventually reconnect, even revealing that he continued to write letters on important days to them, but never had the heart to send them. By this point their relationship is restored and he can return home under his original name, where he reunites with his wife. In-Game Base Stats |Spd = 2 |Lck = 10 |Def = 30 |Res = 7 |Chrm = 16 }} Stats as an Ally The Gautier Inheritance |-|Normal= }} |-|Hard= }} |-|Maddening= }} Stats as an Enemy The Battle of Garreg Mach |-|Normal= }} |-|Hard= }} |-|Maddening= }} The Fight for Fhirdiad |-|Normal= }} |-|Hard= }} |-|Maddening= }} Growth Rates |55% |45% |20% |45% |30% |15% |45% |10% |35% |} Maximum Stats |101 |65 |35 |62 |42 |40 |61 |35 |49 |} Learnt Magic |D |Thunder |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Thoron |Ward |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | - | - |- |B+ | - | - |- |A | - | - |- |A+ | - | - |} Overall Gilbert serves as a powerful physical tank once obtained, having high defense, strength and health, as well as reasonable dexterity. Gilbert essentially replaces Dedue as the latter is unavailable when Gilbert is recruited during the Azure Moon route and, if War for the Weak was not completed, is the only natural Armor Knight available to the player within the Blue Lions roster. His personal skill further improves his durability by reducing incoming damage by 2 as long as he has a battalion. All of his other growths are low, however, especially his luck and resistance, so he will be easy prey for enemy mages and can often find himself on the receiving end of critical hits. His starting speed is also comically low. One could remedy this to an extent by choosing to promote him into a Paladin for the stat boost, but likely he will not grow enough to completely remedy this. Gilbert's start as a Fortress Knight and his skill strengths mean that promoting him to Great Knight is the ideal path for him. He has no skill weaknesses, but his low magic and limited spell list mean any magic-based classes are not advised. Due to how he only joins you after Chapter 12, and most of his skills start at an E rank, it is difficult to get him to any other classes besides Great Knight, though certainly not impossible. Paladin can be a reasonable class to switch him to as well in order to get Aegis, helping to protect him against magic attacks. Downgrading him temporarily to Brigand or Armored Knight can also be worthwhile to obtain Death Blow and Armored Blow respectively, though changing him to a Cavalier for Desperation is not worthwhile due to his terrible Speed. If one wishes to go outside the box on his classes, then Wyvern Rider and Wyvern Lord can be acceptable classes for him, though he is neutral toward Flying and the classes won't fully compensate for his low Speed. Depending on player investment, he could take time to add some effort to his Brawl stat and make him into a War Master as well since his Axe affinity is high enough that it needs only a little more training to meet the requirement. Even though the class is not an entirely perfect fit, it provides Quick Riposte upon mastery which is an alternative method to give him a means to perform follow-up attacks so long as his Health is over 50% when an enemy initiates on him. Training in Brawl will also unlock the Healing Focus Combat Art, which can greatly help with his sustainability. Overall, Gilbert makes for an excellent physical wall thanks to his stats and his personal skill, but needs to be kept away from enemy mages. His specialization in slow but sturdy defense is somewhat niche, but few others can do the job as well as he can. Supports *Byleth (S-Support with both genders of Byleth) *Dimitri *Dedue *Ashe *Annette *Hanneman *Manuela *Alois *Catherine Quotes :Gilbert/Quotes Possible Endings Gilbert - Veteran Patriot : Gilbert returned to Fhirdiad and resumed his duty as a knight, faithfully serving King Dimitri for many years. When he finally retired, it is said he spent the rest of his days coaching the young prince in the art of combat. Gilbert and Byleth : When Byleth took on the role of archbishop in Rhea's place, he/she devoted himself/herself to official business as the new leader of the Church of Seiros. Reaching an agreement with the Kingdom, he/she worked tirelessly on the restoration and development of all of Fódlan. Behind his/her achievements was the knight Gustave, formerly known as Gilbert of the Knights of Seiros, who remained always by the archbishop's side. Byleth came to rely on Gustave for nearly everything. It is said that he/she continued to call upon Gustave for instruction and advice well into his retirement. Gilbert and Dimitri : Dimitri assumed the throne of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and spent his life ruling justly over Fódlan. At his side was the knight, Gustave, who had discarded the name of Gilbert and reaffirmed his oath of fealty to the royal family. After many more years of service, in which the trust between them grew and never wavered, Gustave finally wished to retire. Though he bristled slightly at Dimitri's request to look after and tutor the young prince, it is said that Gustave took on that duty with due patience and solemnity for the remainder of his life. Gilbert and Annette : Gustave discarded the name of Gilbert and reaffirmed his oath of fealty to King Dimitri and the royal family. After returning to Fhirdiad, he reunited with his wife, who had returned to live with Baron Dominic, and his beloved daughter, Annette, who had begun teaching at the capital's school of sorcery. Though it was initially an awkward reunion, over time the family rekindled their love for one another. As the shadow of war receded from the Kingdom, the three spent their days happily making up for lost time. Etymology Gilbert is a given name of Norman-French origin, derived from Germanic Gisilberht or Gisalberht. The first element, Gil-, comes from Germanic gīsil, meaning "shaft of an arrow" or gisal "pledge, hostage", while the second element, -bert comes from Germanic -behrt, short form of beraht, meaning "bright" or "famous". Trivia *Gilbert is one of the characters who can have S-Supports with both a male and a female Byleth, albeit platonic rather than romantic. The others are: Edelgard, Linhardt, Dorothea, Mercedes, Alois (platonic), Rhea, Sothis, Jeritza, and Yuri. Alois and Gilbert are platonic, being that both are still married. *Gilbert shares his English voice actor, Doug Stone, with Mycen from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. *Gilbert shares his Japanese voice actor, Hiriomichi Kogane, with Virion from Awakening. *Oddly, Gilbert is missing his personal skill as NPC during Chapter 5's mission. *Gilbert is the oldest listed in-game unit, being 56 years old during the Academy Phase and 61 during the War Phase. *Gilbert is one of the units who will retreat if defeated in Classic Mode during the War Phase. The other four are Hilda, Hubert, Seteth and Flayn. Still, he will become unplayable and the epilogue states that he dies from his wounds soon after the war. *Gilbert, Flayn, Seteth, and Jeritza are the only characters that can't be recruited during the Academy Phase, since they join the army automatically. They have no recruitment conditions and quote. **Of the four, Gilbert and Jeritza are the only ones who will join during the War Phase. Also, he is the only playable character that will join during the War Phase without appearing as an enemy first. * Gilbert has the least supports of all characters in the base game, having only nine. This is due to his very limited availability. He has since been surpassed by Jeritza, who only has four. ** He also has the least endings in the base game, with four. Even Jeritza has more endings, with five total endings, as of update 1.2.0. Gallery FE3H Concept Art Gilbert.png Gilbert SRank.png|CG artwork of Gilbert at S Support Gilbert_Model.png|Gilbert's model. gilbert noble.jpg|Gilbert's battle model as a Noble. gilbert myrmidon.jpg|Gilbert's battle model as a Myrmidon. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Playable characters